One ambition Destruction and Revenge
by NekoShiro22
Summary: Akefia, the most powerful and feared wizard in the region of Kemet is determined at all costs to avenge the loss of his family at the hands of royalty, training all his life to kill the king and his servants, however when he finally makes his moviento everything goes wrong, surviving by miracle and without surrendering its mission, undertakes a frankly suicidal task Bakushipping
1. Chapter 1

**Konichiw** **a** **!** **Welcome to this new story that I am creating! ... As always I am writing (or** **reading:** **-P) about my bad guys (even to** **Ryou** **I do it a little bad from time to time) favorites ... Remember this story is** **Bakushipping** **girls (and boys** **also** **really the** **only one** **The condition** **to read my stories is that you enjoy them) ...**

**You know my love really does not belong to me** **Yugioh** **(unfortunately), if he did** **Akefia** **,** **Ryou** **and** **Bakura** **were the protagonists and sent to hell both** **Zork** **and anyone who provoked them ... And we** **would be** **without cast in** **Yugioh** **something** **fast** **...**

**No** **more** **to tell you to read!**

\- O - or - O -

Chapter 1

**Get up** **after falling**

A great dark and cold cave was the scene of a cruel battle, around the site soldiers fought against creatures born of the most horrible nightmares. Above two titans fought withbursts of energy and blows, one of them; a black and purple creature, with bat wings , a man's body, a tail like a serpent, big horns and fangs, besides gigantic hooves; he earned more than the other blue and with heavenly brilliance, but to his credit, despite his disadvantage being clear, he did not surrender and lashed out with all his might seeking a stroke of luck.

At the center of it all, the two protagonists of this battle, both of approximately the same age, were engaged in an even battle. On the one hand, there was a boy at the bass with tricolor hair of a peculiar shape and red eyes covered in kold , dressed in white and with many gold accessories with an expression of fury and hatred towards his opponent. Theother markedly higher and boy with gray eyes shining with insane joy, short, white hair wild and dirty, most notably in her wardrobe was a red jacket with white lines, with mockery and cynicism expression of the other.

A final clash between the swords of the two enemies forced them to separate momentarily of their fight, both breathed somewhat heavily although the young tricolor was in a worse state, the one with white hair began to speak to annoy the other - look at the great pharaoh ATEMU of Kemet! Nearly killed by a simple thief - I point with derision - look around you, your men dying at the hands of my children and your unable to do anything - with uns smile turning sufficiency in place pointing around - and watch your Obelisk!Biting the dust at the hands of Zork ! - I point to the sky where the two creatures were fighting and showing how Zork sent a single blow to the blue against the ground, and this cost him more and more get up - you can not save anyone! You will die here at my hands and there is no one who can save you! Your servants they are dead, I myself kill your master Mahado ... And when I finish with you I will go directly to kill that dwarf you call husband, I will make him wish he had never been born! Destroy everything you love and whoever gets in my way! - said while laughing with evil

The other just closed his eyes to take a last deep breath and straighten his body to a position more erect , opening his eyes I look at him seriously - do not say that you have wonAkefia , I still breathe and while I breathe I will protect this nation from you and your evil plans, and you will have to do a lot more to kill me because I will not leave my home and family unprotected - I look around with something sad - it is true that many men have died today, but they did it for a noble cause and not for my person sincerely, thanks to all of them Destruction has not touched the city and many families are safe from you ... They know the risks when entering here , and even so they came here for the kindness of their hearts so that their family and all those who live in the city do not suffer Any damage - I watch the fight between the two beasts again - and Obelisk is fighting with all his might to stop your demon, so it's time to end this Akefia ! I can not allow you to do more damage to this land or the innocent, you will pay with your life the crimes you have committed against Kemet ! - finished and a faint golden glow began to surround him

Bah! Idiot words of an idiot without many options, let's see ... Show me what you have so I can crush you! - he said the white - haired arrogantly understanding arms with his sword gripped carelessly as he was surrounded by a dark purple haze, to be prepared for any attack that is preparing another

Your arrogance is your biggest flaw, and it will be your perdition Akefia ... - I advise you in a neutral way - You will regret having attacked Kemet ! - for this point the golden glow in the ruler brivaba with power and energy , releasing his weapon to one side, place the palm of his hand on the ground in a blow, forming a pentagram on the floor around him bright by the powerful magic with the who works, concentrate begins to release large amounts of energy while reciting his spell.

_Powerful gods of_ _Kemet_  
_The ruler of this land requests your assistance in this fight_  
_Protecting this land and stopping evil is my sworn and destiny_ _desigating_ _by the gods_  
_Come to my mighty Ra_  
_Come to my_ _magestuoso_ _Slifer_  
_Come and_ _help me_ _destroy this evil_  
_I the_ _pharaoh_ _Atemu_ _makes this call to fight as partners that we are_

After finishing his spell he opened his eyes while gradually disappearing the golden shine, leaving only the pentagram a little less bright, Atemu gets up from the ground taking his weapon on the way - let's finish with this Akefia , I do not need more deaths of my people for your blame ... - finishing speaking with a quick movement approaches the other looking for a sword thrust that the other stopped easily.

Calling your pets dragons? Do you think your beasts could stop me? Do not make me laugh ! They will be other victims of Zork, just like your Obelisk! - he said while defendingand counteracted skillfully from the other's attacks, hurting the ruler more . They continued fighting for a few seconds without any clear winner until an error on the part of Atemucaused his fall and a serious wound in the side that immediately began to bleed, he sought to lift with pain but the other did not leave him to step on his chest cruelly removingmore blood and leaving him nailed to the ground - you see pharaoh ! There is nothing you can do, you will die here and then go to destroy everything you stand for ! You'll pay for what you did to me, you bastard! You will regret the day your family destroyed Kul Elna !

Kul Elna was the cradle of all the evil of this land, it was full of thieves, murderers and scum ... My family needed to eradicate that stain of this land - he said calmly while breathing heavily

Bastardly disgusting lie! They stole because they could not work! He was only ex-ex- slaves who did not want to be more mistreated by his damned masters! They fled and took refuge there looking for a better life! And then nobody wanted to give them work! They were not going to die of hunger just like when they were exclavos ! - he said angrily as he kicked him against some rocks earning a small moan of pain - people like you forced them to be slaves and then when they were looking to get rid of that life they were surrounded by those atrocious things that you say! They killed and robbed because they did not have another option !

There are always other ways of doing things Akefia ... My family was not going to let your fear village continue imposing this region ... We are very sorry for the innocent who perished in the village, but our duty is to prpteccion of everyone in Kemet , and they lost many of their rights when they attacked the rest of the region ... - he replied while trying tostand up again

Tsk ! I do not care about your pathetic excuses Pharaoh ... I will put an end to this and finally the souls of my family can rest in peace! - I speak while approaching the fallen to give the final thrust, Atemu without fear I look into his eyes from his position on the ground and said - you can never win Akefia ...

Shut up and die! - raised his sword high, when a large rigid blew in space, so that rattled the walls and shaking the ground at his feet making everything stop in tense silence,Akefia look around for the source of immense power , I look at his enemy noticing the big smile he had on his face - what the *** did you do bastard !?

I told you Akefia ... There's no way you win - he said simply the tricolor with the same smile

We'll see *** - approached taking his hair exposing his neck and putting his sword against himself willing to cut it into a movement when another roar this remarkably much closershook the earth, from the entrance of the cave came a gust of wind power charge that destroyed many of the creatures that fought against the soldiers of the pharaoh - what ... - I look around for the source of the attack when from his left a blast of fire forced him to separate from the pharaoh fallen - Ra helps Obelisco ! Slifer come here please

Akefia not understanding what was happening looks up the fight between her creature Zork and Obelisco to see a great beast that looked like a cross between an eagle and a golden armored lizard attacking Zork with fire and golden bursts of energy , turning the balance on behalf of the creatures of the pharaoh , looking down he sees with some surprise and fear a long red creature also armored with two mouths and blue eyes, surrounding the hurt body of the pharaoh with tenderness, looking protect him . He could notbelieve it, the size and power of the two dragons arrived was monstrous I felt that I was going to be crushed only by the power released by the two arriving creatures.

_Dragons_ _had_ _never_ _seen that size ... ***!_ _I was prepared for those who care dragons as strengths ..._ _But these are easily three times_ _larger than those!_ _From where_ _did he_ _get the bastard?_ _..._ _And their power, they seem to be pure power and concentrated magic, ***!_ _When I_ _had it_ _the very *** always comes up with something new!_ _-_ I thought with anger and some *** - _I can not fail!_ _There must be a way to beat them!_ _I will not_ _give up_ _when I'm so close_ _to achieve my revenge!_ _..._ _Atemu_ _, I will kill you and_ _destroy_ _everything youlove_ _even if it is the_ _last_ _thing_ _I do!_ _-_ He comes out of his thoughts all at once to see how the ruler was surrounded by a dense red aura and he realized that his wounds were being healed, with the growing anger he seeks to come closer to stop that forgetting the powerful beast that protected him , the dragon observing this in one fell swoop of his tail he sends it tumbling across the floor, hurting himself badly - you're a ***! Hidden behind your beast like a coward Atemu ! - He said when he got up from the ground, somethingwobbly

You have not understood, right? ... You will never win Akefia , while I breathe I will protect those who are with me, and they will be with me ... Ra ends with his monster once! - the ruler told him that the golden dragon that responded with a powerful roar - thank you for your energy Slifer , help the soldiers with the creatures summoned by Akefia - he caresses the armored scales a little smiling, while he watches him go away to fight

Akefia desperate is launched against Atemu hoping to kill him once, but without effort was stopped by Atemu to the astonishment of the thief . After a few thrusts and small wounds Akefia moves away from the other panting heavily - _as...?_ _He did not_ _have_ _that strength!_ _I_ _had_ _beaten him ..._ _Where does all that strength and resistance come from in his body?_ _..._ _Will_ _they be ...?_ _-_ I look back up watching the battle of Zork against the ally of Pharaoh, noting with despair that I was not doing so well, and around their invocations were destroyed by the blasts of energy Slifer and soldiers were increasingly Free of enemies.

Without thinking it was relaunched to fight without noticing that was increasingly neglected in their attacks. Atemu with a simple sweep and movement of his sword seriouslywounded the thief in the side - Akefia time ... I told you not to win , your arrogance was your downfall

Shut up, bastard! I will destroy you! - he was going to throw at him again when I felt like something broke inside him, instantly grunt and a sore blow to the ground sounds. Akefiawith a lot of pain in her body turns to open her eyes enormously to the scene behind the - Zork no ! - scream with pain to see him fallen with many burns and wounds on the body clearly agonizing

See I told you that you were lost thief ... Accept your fate - Atemu said seriously approaching with the sword in his hand

*** me ***ing! Anyway, you will die here and now! - He got up by sheer force of will and tried to attack the other however he could not take another step to feel as much of hisenergy left his body

Zork has just died ... The contract is broken by his death so you lost the energy magica given by your link between you - I inform you by reaching where the thief was lying on the ground - Akefia Touzuoko , I as pharaoh and ruler of Kemet sentenced you to die for your crimes against the kingdom, I hope that Anubis and Maa'at have mercy on your soul - with that I nail your sword in the chest of the thief . ATEMU way up almost out of the cave where his horse and climbed in with a simple hand signal the rest of his army followedwith Obelisk, Ra and Slifer roaring mightily behind.

Meanwhile Akefia still conscious he observed everything with hatred and anger, trying everything to not lose his life - _I curse you, you bastard!_ _I swear by the souls of my family that this will not be_ _so_ _!_ \- I thought finally to lose consciousness for the loss of blood.

\- O - or - O -

\- Time Skip -

After a few hours Akefia awakens from her unconsciousness with much pain in her body, and unable to believe that she still breathed. Around him were the remains of the cruel battle, bodies, weapons and blood were everywhere indiscriminately. His eyes open a little more showing a dull gray eye, the atmosphere seems frozen at that moment, until you hear a soft moan from the thief who struggled to move at least a little.

After struggling for a while grunting and groaning, besides aggravating her injuries even but I get the sword out of his body, with a sigh of suffering is lost in his thoughts as he relaxes on the ground to recover some energy - _I can not believe ..._ _After_ _so much suffering and pain all over in this ... I_ _die_ _here_ _in this *** cave when_ he _should_ _be in the palacerejoicing_ _of my victory ..._ _The_ _bastard_ _Faraon_ _is what_ _should_ _be_ _here_ _bathed in his own blood dying while he knows that he failed in his mission ... *** it !_ _I_ _had_ _everything planned, I can not_ _believe it_ _... And now it's me who has nothing, to top_ _Zork_ _I died_ _in the assault on the palace, I no longer feel my_ _connection_ _with the devil ... It's_ _not fair!_ _I_ _had it_ _all planned, those *** dragons,_ _all of them are_ _maditos_ _!_ _... I did not count on the palace having such beasts, Obelisco was_ _prey_ _easy_ _for_ _Zork_ _, but dragons Ra and_ _Slifer_ _... I never expected that to be his power ... I never saw dragons like that, I was prepared for animals like the guardian dragons that_ _are_ _normally_ _in the strongholds, but I_ _had_ _never_ _seen beasts like that ..._

He stopped when he felt his vision blur over the constant loss of blood, until he was almost unconscious again - _dammit!_ _I can not die_ _like that_ _!_ _I refuse to let your crime go unpunished!_ _I will not let you win!_ _If I die,_ _Atemu_ _comes with me!_ _..._ _I need to do something!_ _-_ with a determined look begins to concentrate and a slight black energy emanates from his body closing his wounds a little, after a while and supporting the weapon that almost causes his death manages to sit down to properly check his wounds - _well time to do_ _a recount of the damage ... I have a deep gash in the side that almost did not_ _take_ _my_ _kidney_ _-_ he said touching the damaged area lightly - _the thousands of small cuts and bruises made in the fight ... And not forgetting_ of _course the wound in my chest that apparently luckily did not hit my_ _heart_ _but if other things and_ it _hurts_ a _lot_ _... If I'm right and_ _I will live,_ _I will go_ _walking by the entrance as always_ \- thought to himself sarcastically.

_I'm screwed up..._ \- I think after a while in the same position - _But I need to see_ _how the_ _hell I get out of_ _here_ _before the_ _pharaoh_ _I sent_ _for the bodies of the_ _fallen_ _... Then I see what I do with the_ _rest_ _... -_ and so He began his struggle to stand up and leave the cave.

\- O - or - O -

If they **got** **here** **I hope you have enjoyed my love!**

**Until the** **next** **chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konichiwa friends! How are they? How has life been treating you? ... Here I come with a new chapter of your favorite story (I hope it is) ...**

**Yugioh is not mine remember! (I do it every time I write and cry every time I remember the World of Memory saga)**

**Without I can think of anything else to tell you read!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Story From the Past

A few months of hard work, pain and suffering passed. Where the wounded thief did nothing but take care of his wounds and get as far away from Kemet as possible, a difficult thing given the severity of his wounds and the scorching heat of the desert. But out of sheer willpower and stubbornness he got out of problems, but currently he had one specifically that he did not know how to solve.

"_Well ... I think I'm not in Kemet anymore ... But I have no idea where the hell I am"_ \- he thought to himself as he was sitting under one of the plants that grew in the oasis that he found luckily, while eating fruits that found in it. A horse and camel that he had stolen with a lot of work some time ago, and they served as transport and to load provisions they were around grazing and drinking water from the oasis, the thief was somewhat wet from the bathroom that was given to return after taking enough water and I fill all his reserves - "_I have never strayed so far from Kemet ... Damn, I despaired a bit with that of moving away from the region to avoid confrontations with any follower of the pharaoh."_

I sigh as I closed my eyes lying down to rest my body from the long journey I had made until now - "_my wounds are almost healed, the one that was worse was my chest and that one hardly exists anymore ... The others have already healed completely - he was still lost in his thoughts enjoying the cool breeze and shade that the strange place provided"_ \- now what do I do? Where am I going? ... I am certainly very lost, I have never strayed or left so much of Kemet and I certainly do not know this place

Akefia opened her eyes after her rest and straightened her posture, looking at the animals that were also taking a well-deserved rest - "_I have to plan what to do with those pharaoh pets ... Damn they are too powerful, what could I get her to do to him? in the face of such monstrous amounts of power ... Tsk! Zork bastard you dare to die leaving me like this ..."_ \- He stared for a while looking into space as if looking for the answers to his questions and problems - well! I will not do anything sitting here and I already feel that I rest enough and took care of what remains of my injuries ... Time to get going I have to find something in this desert ... I refuse to continue lost and doing nothing here - He said to the air, getting up and collecting his things and animals, in addition to picking up some fruits that he could consume throughout the day.

* * *

\- Time Skip -

After a few hours of aimlessly riding just looking for something familiar or something other than rocks and sand. Already somewhat boring of the monotonous landscape the thief gets off the horse to walk a little and see if this way he saw something. A while passed in the same way and Akefia was already screaming in frustration, until a movement to his left makes him turn his gaze suddenly. Since this was the only thing he had seen in that desert hour, he decided to investigate, of course keeping his weapons close to him for protection.

Riding his horse in a hurry, he went in the direction where he had seen the movement, but when he got to the right place, he couldn't see anything. Without giving up, he continued riding through that area looking to find what he saw moving earlier, until in the distance he seemed to see a kind of tall construction and with enthusiasm to see more than just sand, he went to the site to find out what it was.

When he arrived he saw a construction that he had never seen in his life. A gray, white, and black multi-story building; with vines of what looked like silver and decorated with various precious gems, the doors and various windows also seemed to bear the same theme, with the sales frames and the silver door with precious stones. A giant door that in itself shone like the most expensive of the crystals, reflecting all the colors in contact with sunlight, along with the various silver and beading vines made for an even more spectacular view of the building.

Flowers, shrubs and trees that I had never seen grow in the desert could be seen everywhere around the construction, giving the place an ethereal appearance. Akefia's thief's mind was in shock for so much treasure without any kind of guardian, he was practically giving it away. Without taking much precautions or thinking about the logic of the matter, he sets out to take some of the closest large gems, without clearly noticing the dark shadow that appears behind him. When he realizes this, he can do no more than turn around and hear a voice.

**Sleep**

I hear him say from a deep and monotonous voice, instantly he began to feel dizzy and his eyes began to close. Although he tried to fight the sensation, there was not much he could do before the darkness swallowed him up and he fell to the ground. The figure when he saw that the man fell disappeared into a black hole that formed in the air, below where Akefia was also a black hole formed where his body was swallowed.

* * *

\- Time Skip -

After a while Akefia began to regain consciousness in his environment, the first thing he felt was the softness of where he was lying. Tired and with discomfort, he snuggled a little more in the softness that he had never felt before, and he tried to fall asleep again. Until a small part of his brain began to work and reminded him that the last time he knew about himself he was in the middle of the desert and lost, and that in the middle of the desert there were no soft things to lie down on. So standing up suddenly, he begins to check his surroundings, finding a pleasant but somewhat monotonous room. It only had the bed where it was, a small table on one side of the bed and a carpet that came out from under the bed, all in the colors white, gray and black.

With some fear he began to try to locate where he was, he also tried to remember exactly the last place where he was. With a small amount of fear, I recall the encounter with the strange building and the dark voice that I heard before everything vanished around him. Although he was still a little confused as to why he was in a comfortable bed and not in a rotting dungeon, he certainly wasn't going to complain just looking for a way out of his situation. When he was about to get out of bed to go out, he hears the voice around the place again.

**I see that you are already awake thief, I would not recommend leaving the room I am afraid that you could get lost in the place and it would be a nuisance to have to look for you from any place you enter. Not to mention the problems you could get into by touching what you shouldn't, don't make your stay more annoying than it should be**

Startled to hear that deep, dark voice again he looks around nervously, not really seeing who he was talking to yet again gathering his usual courage question - get out of wherever you are! I won't listen to you or talk to you until I see you

**You are right, I have spent so long without really seeing another being that I forget some common things I apologize.**

Akefia had a few seconds of silence before the door became a kind of black hole through which a tall figure emerged as floating in space and covered in a somewhat torn black cape at the bottom, the figure could not be seen no defined features or body shape. The room at its entrance became noticeably colder, behind the blackness disappeared leaving the door as it was - are you the one who was talking to me earlier? What the fuck am I doing here? - I ask without noticing his nervousness about the spectrum that appeared

** I am simply the guardian of this place, and you are here to prevent you from doing something you will regret. Also it would be a nuisance for me to clean your remains after your death for stealing something from this place thief**

Swallowing thick by the spoken words and more knowing that he had no ability to defend himself currently, Akefia began to think about the options he had to get out of there alive. Desperately he realized that he didn't have many options, so he sought to continue talking to the spectrum to get more information regarding the place and situation - are you a guardian? Am I inside that rare construction that I found before? What is this place? I've never seen a place like this

**Right, I am the guardian of this place and it is certainly the same one that you encountered on the road earlier, although it is certainly strange that you saw it in the first place. It is impossible for normal humans to see this place, although I suppose that your great magical abilities and your little connection to shadow magic made it possible for you to find it. And to answer your last question, this is a satuary that my teachers built to create contact with humanity, although I have orders to slightly prevent humans from finding it.**

Already a little calmer noticing that the specter had no intention of attacking him yet continues with his questions - if your teachers do not want humans to enter this place why did you put me here in the first place? And who are these teachers of yours?

**My orders are to make it as difficult as possible to find the sanctuary for humans, but once someone finds it I must welcome him and attend to him. I am not allowed to give a lot of information about my teachers, the only thing I will say is that you can refer to them as Master Hikari and Master Yami.**

And will I meet these teachers of yours? I guess they are not their real names ... And I think they would be happy that the thief who tried to rob them is in this place - the last thing he said to himself but even so the ghost heard his words

**You will not find yourself in this place, they have not set foot in this satuary for centuries. And surely they would not care if you tried to rob them, since if you were successful you would not be here talking to me**

Ha! And who was going to stop me? Your? I don't know what you are but I won't fall without a fight! - He blurted out at the creature, although later he regretted having done it remembering its vulnerable state, even with its brave facade it was preparing for anyy attack

**You are a curious human and you have great magical abilities, and your personality is fun ... I like you. You will see this place is covered from head to toe with pure dark and light magic working together but without mixing completely, from there the small amount of magic of the shadows that you feel in the environment is generated. Every stone, metal and marial with which this sanctuary is built is bathed with the powerful powers of my teachers, I don't know if you know but it is never a good idea to steal things from a dragon. So I really don't really care that you steal something here, I was more concerned later on having to collect your remains.**

I really want to see your teachers come to try to kill ... - he stopped for a moment in his place processing all the information received, when he really caught one of the things said by the spectrum - DID YOU DRAGON? IS YOUR MASTER A DRAGON? - I scream with anger and hatred

**If my Master are two very powerful dragons, and they don't really need to seek to kill you. The only curse caused by taking the treasure of a dragon would produce your death**

What are your masters called? Tell me their names! - I demanded angrily - no better ... Confirm me, are the damn Ra and Slifer? Tell me! And you tell me where the bastards are to drag scale by scale to those lizards!

** I don't know what problem you have with those two dragons and I don't know their location, but they are not my teachers. If they are the same species and at some point they encountered the last Egyptian dragons, but that does not mean that they know the location of their lair. Nor do I know the location of my teachers' lair in fact.**

Your masters are two other strong dragons ... - I processed a second what I heard, however I ask almost instantly - like what last dragons? They certainly have size and power, but they are not the only ones in Egypt .. There are several other dragons out there, I have seen them ... Pharaoh is not the only one with powerful pets ...

** Those "dragons" that you are used to seeing are not true dragons, they are only somewhat large reptiles created from human magic in resemblance to the true dragons of yesteryear. Royal dragons are majestic creatures that are born with pure natural magic, with knowledge and powers beyond your imagination. The beasts that you are used to seeing have no greater ability to reason than a common cat, contrary to the real ones that have in harmony their animal instincts and ability to think on par or even greater than human.**

Ah ... Then there are other dragons equal to those of the pharaoh ... And where or how could I find them? - He asked while different plans were going through his head - and are they as strong as the pharaoh's?

** My masters are certainly strong, but I don't know the level of power that Egyptian dragons possess. But they are not equal to those two dragons, they are not Egyptian dragons. As for their location, I am afraid I do not have it, the satuary moves from time to time and they do the same. That is why after so long it is difficult to give some kind of location, I can help you simply with an amulet and charm that will help you search for them if you really want to search for them.**

Why do you keep saying that pharaohs are Egyptian dragons and they are not? They are not from here? - I ask curiously, since the previous anger or nervousness had passed the background

**They are not from this land, they were not born or spent a long time around here. The dragons allied to the pharaoh were born from the primordial elements for this land, and carry their representative names to it; dragons like Ra were born from the fire and heat of the sun; while those who are like Slifer were born from the same land.**

This well understood that the dragons here were born from things that we value, but then from where were your masters born? - said the thief confused

** To explain that, you must know that the elements where the dragons are born are not important just because humans like you value them. Their importance lies in that they are the most important sources of magic on the planet, and dragons were born to balance those energies in the world. While Ra and Slifer have strong magic cores, Ra from the rays of the sun and Slifer from the Egyptian land itself. My masters are different; one of them gets his power from light and shadow, wherever these elements are he gets power and magic; the other is made of pure darkness and darkness, wherever these elements are he is most powerful.**

Ah ... I like that dark master of yours - he said to himself absentmindedly - if they are so powerful, why are they the pets of the bastard pharaoh? - He asked with a mocking expression

**I have no information on the circumstances by which the Egyptian dragons formed their bond with royalty or what kind of contract they have, although I can assume that it was to keep them safe or to help peace regarding the situation that happened many years ago. My masters have certainly never formed a bond with any human, they simply detached themselves from the situation and any discomfort that occurred was treated harshly**.

What is the situation that happened so long ago? - At this point Akefia had reclined in the comfortable bed and listened intently to the specter talking

**To answer your question I need to tell you a story. This happened before even the great dynasties like the ones you know were born, at that time humans formed small self-sufficient villages that had the oldest as rulers. Also at that time the true dragons were much more numerous than those that currently exist and lived in harmony with humans. There were even villages that cared for and venerated entire families of these in exchange for protection for their lands.**

** Everything was peace and tranquility, but as the good does not last forever, discontent began to form over the years on the part of the two species. Some humans began to think that dragons were beings too powerful to run freely, while some dragons thought that humans were pathetic and did not deserve all the help they gave them.**

** To calm this discontent on both sides and avoid bloodshed, an agreement was reached that some volunteer dragons form fellowship contracts with some humans who could bear the great magical burden of being in that type of connection with a dragon. Humans, being more exposed to magic, began to develop their own magical powers and from there on, human sorcerers were born.**

** These dragons would be the protection and bridge between the rest of the dragons and the humans. While the remaining dragons could go with peace of mind that humans would not disturb them. From that, a few years passed in peace until the humanod realized the great power that the dragons granted them, so they sought to change the contracts and turn the dragons into simple exclavos.**

** They succeeded and began enslaving as many dragons as they could, killing those who did not submit using the dragons they had already exclaimed. When the dragons that separated from humans realized the situation, almost the entire species was already in the hands of humanity. War broke out between the two races causing much bloodshed on both sides.**

** But humans in their power struggle did not realize the evil they were doing to themselves and to the rest of the world. Dragons were not made to be exclaved, so they began to weaken and die, those who were born in that state did not live for more than a few years and thus the dragons began to extinguish quickly. That brought terrible consequences, dragons are beings made of pure magic and were the ones who kept the balance in the world with respect to magic. The sorcerers began to see their powers diminish to the point that it was not possible for them to form complicated spells, and other magical races were born like the demons you already know because of the imbalance that existed in the lands.**

** The humans realizing what they had done sought to free and heal the dragons that they had exclaimed without success, it was too late for them to save them. With that began the search for the few dragons that were free, but they in their bitterness disappeared from the face of the earth and kept all the magic of the world to themselves, leaving humanity to its fate.**

** The earth collapsed due to the lack of that important vital energy and demons abounded, killing and destroying defenseless humans without magic. Until a few began to ask the dioces for help and forgiveness for the evil they had done, these seeing the state of the earth and the sincerity of human repentance sought and spoke with the dragons to help restore the balance of the world . With varying degrees of discontent the dragons returned and began the hard work of healing the earth.**

** They sealed some demons in themselves and others left them to wander under certain conditions to help with the distribution of energy in the world. Also, as there were so few living dragons, these sanctuaries were created, which are basically extensions of itself that help the magic balance. For this purpose, new temporary support contracts were formed with human families chosen by the gods themselves, however, in the middle of this process, some dragons such as Ra and Slifer took a little trust in some humans again and managed to form a fixed support contract. .**

** I do not know if that eternal connection with a dragon influenced by the leaders of their region later becoming. Other dragons had hardly completed their work, they broke all contracts and connections with humans and disappeared again somewhere in the world, only leaving these sanctuaries to have a link to this land. Only returning every so often so as not to affect balance again. Thus the world and humans prospered and even some were reborn with magic, although they were less than in the past**.

I suppose your masters were some of those who broke their contracts and left, right? - I ask absorbed in the story

** My masters were a different case from everyone else as they were the last dragons of light and darkness, without them the earth was not going to be the same again. When the gods spoke to them on behalf of humanity they absolutely refused, they did not care about the fate of humanity. Master Hikary alleged that humans were murderers and deserved to perish for their crimes, while Master Yami said that they were worthless treacherous scum and would not lift a finger to help such a pathetic species that if they all died they would do him a favor. world.**

** In the end, the gods managed to convince them to help Master Hikary, explaining that he would not only help humanity but also all the creatures on the planet who did not deserve to pay for human errors, and he felt regret for the rest of the animals and plants that were suffering for fault of the situation.**

** And Master Hikary helped the gods convince them to help Master Yami. But the two placed the strict condition of wanting nothing to do with humans. The gods, taking their feelings into consideration, allowed them to work totally free as long as they helped as much as possible to remedy the balance. So they never formed a contract with a human**.

The thief was surprised to hear that, he always thought that no matter who he is or how much power you have, the mandate of a god was final and you could not refuse - hey I understand that humans were bastards, but I want to know if you can tell me why they hate humans so much that they could let the world die before helping - when it ends his stomach rings making him blush slightly

**I suppose it's time for you to eat, I'll bring you something to eat and then I can answer more of your questions.**

Hey not important ...! - I did not finish saying anything when seeing how the spectrum left without hearing a word.

* * *

**With this we come to the end of the chapter!**

** Hope you like! And anything you don't understand ask me!**

** For the specter who was talking to Akefia imagine Dementor of Harry Potte (doesn't belong to me by the way either)**

** Until a next chapter!**


End file.
